


福音

by Elephantwild



Category: taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, 泰正CP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elephantwild/pseuds/Elephantwild
Summary: 一辆向导和哨兵的敞篷小车开来 注意避让
Kudos: 6





	福音

（二）

金泰亨出生的时候失去了父亲和母亲，从那时起，他就一直被养在塔中，由继任父亲之位的首席哨兵抚养。严酷的非人的训练，让小小年纪的男孩逐渐长成不爱说话的沉默的成年男性。亲情如同皮肤一般从他的身体中被剥离了，从此，他觉得自己是一个全身赤裸着的人。

在治疗的过程之中，有限的接触所能够复制的记忆链条只剩下零星的片段，田柾国努力地去想，只能得到一点点关于金泰亨的信息。在年前的评级中，他并没有达到S级的能力，没有绑定的适合的灵魂伴侣，只能勉勉强强算个A，尽职尽责地做好份内的事儿算完，经历过的为数不多的向导活动也都是工作性质，过身便忘了。唯有这一次不同，在为金泰亨进行疏导之后，午夜梦回之间，他总能隐隐约约感知到遥远的塔中，这个成年哨兵的情绪。他能感觉到金泰亨逐渐好转的身体，健康的年轻的哨兵的躯体，对于匹配程度近乎完美的向导而言，是一个难以抵御的诱惑。他时常在睡梦中看见为金泰亨做疏导时构造的海滩，一波又一波浪潮涌来，男人的身体沾满金色的沙砾，两人交叠在一起的手插进温暖的沙子里，他听见金泰亨发出低沉的喘息声。

田柾国在天不亮的时候去了爷爷家。爷爷给他开门的时候挂着一副金边儿眼镜儿，像是早感觉到他要来，见怪不怪的样子。田柾国拎着一大包山楂，站在门口冲爷爷挑眉，爷爷这才满意地笑开。爷爷的牙齿不好了，不爱吃硬的，田柾国都知道。

“来就来嘛，还带礼物”  
爷爷拎着山楂，兴冲冲地往里屋跑。  
“太客气了，太客气了”

田柾国闷头不响地跟在后面，慢慢地走着，望着墙上挂的画。爷爷是一个向导，曾经是国家建立之初赫赫有名的战将。墙上挂着他年轻时候穿着戎装的相片，英姿飒爽，一双胡桃般的眼睛清澈如自己一模一样。

爷爷冲了一杯牛奶给他，在他对面坐下，仍旧笑眯眯的。  
“心情不好？”

田柾国一口气喝了半杯，闷闷地趴下来。  
“…不是”

“哦，那就是为了你那刚匹配到的小哨兵”  
爷爷的语气很平凡，仿佛并没有对这件事有什么惊讶。  
“你还不确定？要来问我的意见”

田柾国有点窘迫。他看上去像一个打听心上人情报的小姑娘。爷爷笑眯眯地望着他，摇摇头。爷爷的感知能力强上许多，即使是不进行身体接触，只要在一定的范围之内，就能控制简单的精神图景，更何况田柾国是他的亲孙子，身体里流着四分之一他的血，要感知他的情绪太易如反掌。  
“我想你已经帮他进行过治疗了”  
爷爷说，  
“你有什么顾虑呢，他可是战神的儿子”

“这就是我奇怪的地方”  
田柾国坐直身子。  
“我去查了资料，他的父亲是传说中的黑暗哨兵，应该无坚不摧才对。”  
他停顿了一下。  
“…为什么会去世？”

爷爷没再笑了，他记忆之中的田柾国还是小孩子的样子，每天用胡萝卜逗自己的精神兽玩，蹭的浑身都是兔毛。时光飞逝，转眼间他已经长得眉眼分明，到了挑选一个合适的哨兵并与之结合的时候了。他有点感慨。时光匆匆，一代人有一代人的恩怨情仇，天命总是不可违抗。  
“因为他爱上了一个不合适的向导”  
爷爷重新开口说。  
“你要听这个故事吗？”

金泰亨的父亲与母亲是塔中很少提到的禁忌，随着时间的推移，知道的人越来越少。他们青梅竹马一起长大，完成分化以后，自然而然地成为了一对战侣。可是他们两人的匹配程度并不高，甚至仅仅只有47%的匹配度。低于50%的匹配度是相当危险的，没有人比他的父母更加清楚这个现实，结合热可能会摧毁痛苦不堪的向导，甚至可能会削弱哨兵的能力。但是，与其他哨兵不同的是，他的父母除了结合热造成的生理性接触以外，还诞生了一种名为“爱情”的东西。

“爱情是什么？”  
田柾国问。

“谁也不知道”  
爷爷坦白的讲。  
“可能与死亡是相关的，只有死亡才能验证”

“黑暗哨兵也会死亡吗？”

“会的，孩子”  
爷爷讲。  
“黑暗哨兵唯一的弱点，就是他的向导”

金泰亨的母亲在怀他的时候陪父亲一起上了战场。大战酣畅，这是开国以来最凶险的一次战役，彼时年轻的黑暗哨兵战无不胜，成为整个国家的守护神。他热爱战场，只有在这里他才能感受到自己真正的生命力所在。他的妻子是如此的支持他，爱护他，以至于他忽略了妻子作为一个向导所要承受的精神压力和脆弱性。在他不知道的情况下，敌人对妻子实施了精神污染。敏感的向导守护着自己的哨兵，却因为孕育的缘故而力不从心。她诞下孩子时已经奄奄一息，甚至连最后见一眼他的面都没有做到。  
向导的离去，让哨兵的精神原野顷刻间崩塌。正在作战之中的黑暗哨兵突然发狂，精神崩溃的情况下杀死了两个共同作战的同胞。为了不让错误继续下去，塔下令撤销了他的领导权，并对他做出了开火的指令。

这一段往事成为了帝国历史上不堪重负的一笔。从那以后，严格的匹配被恪守执行下来，再也不允许不匹配的哨兵和向导自行结合。如果自行结合，塔将实行一切可以强制召回的手段。

田柾国趴在桌子上，默不作声地缩着肩膀。他的精神兽看上去也无精打采，两只兔爪捧着脸，作出一副怅然若失的神情，不停地动着圆圆的鼻头。它不知道是不是在想念那头巨大的灰狼，它的皮毛那样蓬松，可以在它的头顶上做个窝。

“那小子若是继承他父亲母亲，可是个情种”  
爷爷说。  
“虽然爱情没有匹配度稳定，但是爱情并不是全无用处”

“有什么用处”  
田柾国闷闷的说。  
“不过是增加弱点罢了”

爷爷知道田柾国的脾气，倔劲儿上来了九头牛也拉不回来。于是他点点头。  
“也是。没有经历过的人，都会这么说”

“那我应该去经历吗？”  
田柾国抬起头来，他困惑的眼睛，亮晶晶的闪着光。

“为什么要问我呢？”  
爷爷很宽容的看着他。  
“你自己不是早就有答案了吗？”

-

结合热来的比他想象的还要快。其实从塔回家的那个晚上，他便感觉到身体微微的发热。他脖子后隐秘的腺体在召唤那个强大的哨兵来与他结合，与他共享精神图景，与他绑定命运。田柾国没有给结合热任何机会，他用皮管扎紧自己的手臂，面不改色的注射了两管药物。那些东西流进他滚烫的血管里，让他冷得打哆嗦。他把自己缩进了被子里，想金泰亨在塔中，没有药，要吃好一阵苦了。

有了第一次，就有第二次，第三次。结合热总是在提醒他，百分之百的完美匹配度是需要牺牲的。田柾国从爷爷家回家的时候，已经感觉身体里细微的变化在到来。哨兵在结合热发作时格外需要自己的向导，因为哨兵的五感更加强大，当结合的欲望膨胀起来时所遭受的苦楚更加深重。田柾国有点愧疚给金泰亨带来这样的困扰，但他也不想把自己完全绑在一个仅有匹配度其他一无所知的哨兵身上。尽管他已经知道，这个看上去百毒不侵的哨兵，并不是传说之中那样无情，他的善良程度甚至超过很多不上战场的普通人。

那种海潮扑上来的声音又一次响起来。田柾国烦躁不安，他把门锁死，靠在墙上发抖。这种感觉再熟悉不过了，他很快就要再经历第三次因为金泰亨而起的结合热。虽然羞于启齿，但是事实是他的身体在主动召唤那位无辜的哨兵，请求他来给自己一个深入的结合。

田柾国把自己泡在浴缸里，冷水暂时让他的体热稍退。他的神志稍微清醒了一些，打算从抽屉里再拿一管药出来。冷水让他上下牙打磕，他颤抖着从浴缸里爬出来，跌跌撞撞地走到床边，因为看不清眼前的东西而撞翻了一个水瓶。幸好里面的水早就凉了，他顾不上管那么多，跪在床边不停地翻着抽屉。  
为什么没有呢，田柾国咬着牙，忍受着结合热越来越嚣张的在他身体里肆虐，烦躁的情绪逐渐占领上风，此时此刻他多希望有一个强壮的哨兵帮他克服这该死的热啊。

他看着放在床头的传呼器，在黑暗之中它微微地亮着光，像是萤火。他知道，只要呼叫塔，金泰亨就会立刻出现。然后自己就会立刻结束这种痛苦。  
可是那意味着结合。就像金泰亨的父亲和母亲那样的结合，一方的痛苦会由两个人来承担，彼此完全透明，如果自己出现意外，金泰亨很可能在战场上精神错乱而最终分崩离析。他知道那意味着什么，作为身体一般而言更弱一些的向导，那就意味着把强大的哨兵绑上一艘随时会触礁的船。

田柾国垂着头，眼泪顺着他的脸淌了下来。他哆哆嗦嗦地从抽屉里摸出最后一管药，下定了决心。

下着雨的夜晚，金泰亨终于来到了那所房子。这是他第一次离开塔，第一次到一处温馨的住宅人家。他的五感比平常人敏锐数十倍，他听见细微的恸哭声。他知道那是谁在哭，是他可怜的小向导。他在忍耐着结合热，必须咬着牙才能让自己看上去不要太过于失态。灼热让他的呼吸变得比平时粗重，他知道这种难耐的燥热也给向导带来痛苦。

门开了，站在他面前的正是田柾国。对方圆圆的小脸上依然挂着泪珠，可他看着他的眼神又充满了希冀的光芒。在昏黄的光影之中冲他狼狈的一笑。  
“你来了”  
他期期艾艾的讲。

-

田柾国小的时候曾在塔附近玩。他蹲在塔附近的海滩上，专心致志的堆沙堡，被一只灰狼踩了一脚。年幼的孩子抽着鼻子眼看就要大哭大闹，灰狼的主人很紧张的跑了过来。他看见自己的精神兽闯了大祸，正夹着尾巴躲在后面，两眼耷拉下来就像一只大狗。  
对不起，他结结巴巴的说，对不起，我给你糖吃吧。

两个人又回到了那片海滩上。金泰亨的手在他的头发里反复抚摸，就像那天他抚摸金泰亨一样。汗水蒸发在空气里，温度上升，田柾国困难地呼吸着，眼前渐渐迷离起来。年轻的向导身上有一种淡淡的结合素的味道，那是身体健康的亟待结合的哨兵梦寐以求的。金泰亨贴着向导的脊背，向导的身材很好，薄薄的衣衫之下是漂亮的得体的一层肌肉。

海水还在不断的涌上来，精神世界的图景逐渐连在一起了。田柾国看见海滩上站着两个孩子，但他认不得那两个孩子是谁。只隐隐约约的记忆之中有模糊的影子。但他来不及思考，滚烫的沙子把他的下半身都埋进去了，他一张口就是忍耐不住的呻吟。

“…为什么”  
他迷茫的问。

“因为只有你想要跟我结合的时候，我们的结合才有意义”  
金泰亨回答他。他们的精神图景已经逐渐咬合了，向导所要表达的话，他已经能够通过精神联结感应出来。年轻的身体在他身下打颤，他低着头亲吻他的后颈，这见面时理得干干净净的短短发茬。田柾国不会知道他再次在实验中心见到他的时候有多么欣喜，更不会知道他拿到那份堪称完美的匹配度检测时，差点不争气的掉下来泪水。

田柾国呜咽着，汹涌的情潮让他噙满泪水。他的下身已经准备好了，和一个匹配度如此之高的哨兵结合将是一件容易失控的事情。他迷迷糊糊地感觉自己躺在海滩上，而不是自己家那张单人床上，海水一波又一波的涌上来，口腔之中腥咸潮湿。他的下身也已经被打湿了，黏稠湿滑的入口等待被入侵被填满。金泰亨咬着他的耳朵，不轻不重的，他感觉被小花蟹夹住了耳朵。

“…快…”  
他的泪水流出来。  
“…快点”

年轻的哨兵不再等待了，猛然的进入使他短暂的精神空白。田柾国从窒息之中回过神来，发现自己在费力的大口倒抽着冷气，身体被完全撑开。金泰亨贲张的性器完全进入他的体内，他简直觉得自己的身体里钻进了一头鲸。他恍惚的还在那片海滩上，两人交叠的手插进滚烫的沙子里。金泰亨喘息着，很重的喘息声，与他在梦里听到的一模一样。田柾国呜咽着闭着眼睛，被动地承受着对方越来越重的撞击。

“小国……”  
他听见金泰亨叫他的名字。  
“叫我的名字，小国”

他张了张嘴，一开口就是一串带着哭腔的呻吟。完全被打开的身体紧致又柔软，紧紧含着那不停抽动的东西不放。快感被一层又一层地送上来，积累到腰部，又酸又软，好像用什么碾压过。他哭喊着，腰部不停地痉挛，两条腿却紧紧箍住金泰亨的腰不放。年轻的哨兵五感更强，仅仅触感上的舒爽就让他不停地发着抖。但是他不敢怠慢，取悦他的向导好像是刻在骨子里的一种召唤。他的下身打桩似的嵌在向导体内，上半身却无比小心翼翼地安抚着亲吻着他的向导。他怕自己会伤害到脆弱的小向导，所以渴望得到他的一点回声。

“叫我的名字，小国”

“叫我的名字，小国”

田柾国奄奄地搂着他的手臂，吃力地睁开眼。金泰亨棕色的瞳孔正在望着他，如同一匹灰狼盯着他的猎物。身体里的东西逐渐肿胀起来，要命的窒息感漫上来，仿佛在等待一次喷射。他知道自己已经在跟金泰亨进行灵魂绑定，两个人的情绪越来越相通，快感成倍的放大，几乎要了他的命。

“泰亨”  
他低低地叫了一声，然后昏了过去。

-

田柾国做了一个很长的梦。他梦见了自己小时候在沙滩上搭沙子城堡，遇到了一个拿着糖的小哥哥。小哥哥的精神兽冒冒失失，把他刚刚搭好的小城堡一脚踩了下去，自己也吓得夹着尾巴在他身边转来转去。他记得那是一只挺大个头的小狗，呜呜地叫着，样子挺可怜。  
小哥哥把口袋里的糖掏给他。他挂着泪珠委屈巴巴地用手剥开，勉勉强强大度地不再去计较自己的沙子城堡。小哥哥比他高许多，蹲在他身边看着他，问他好吃不好吃。  
他想说好吃，又想说不好吃。他觉得说好吃就是认输了。但是嘴里的糖块又甜又软，他纠结万分，捏着剩下的半块塞进小哥哥的嘴里。  
“你说好吃不好吃嘛”

他突然明白了。那才是金泰亨与他的第一次见面。那也是他与灰狼的第一次见面。灰狼记住他的气味，记了很多很多年。

田柾国醒来时，已经到了下午时分。他能敏锐的感觉到自己的身体里叠加了一层新的记忆和新的情绪，那是属于金泰亨的。这些东西几乎完美的嵌合在了自己的身体里，仿佛不曾离去。过度的结合使他身体酸软疼痛，疲惫的向导微微翻了个身，哨兵的手臂紧紧箍住了他。

“你醒了”  
哨兵结结巴巴的讲。  
“你醒了，小国”

田柾国嘶哑着应了一声，彻夜的喊叫让他嗓子很痛。哨兵小心翼翼地观察他的神态，似乎在害怕他流露出任何不适。向导闭着眼睛缓了一会儿，又睁开眼睛，哨兵还在凝视着他。  
“我没事”  
他努力地开口。  
“我没事的，只是有点累”

哨兵这才松了一口气。他重新贴着自己的向导躺了下来，脸很依恋地贴在田柾国的脖颈处。他从小失去了母亲，这样孩子气的姿势是无师自通，只对田柾国表现过。田柾国半阖着眼睛呼吸着，小腹隐隐约约的有些胀痛，他摸索着伸手去摸了一下，那里被射进去的东西撑的微微有点鼓起来。

“我们完成绑定了吗”  
田柾国问。他有一些明知故问的意思，只是用以确认。

哨兵又重新紧张了起来，他点点头。抬着眼睛小心翼翼地望着他的向导。年轻的小向导此刻正在进行潜在的精神改造，这种改造在绑定的三天之内就会完成，两人的记忆会重叠，精神和情绪会共享。从绑定成功开始，一切都变得不可撤销，他们两个的DNA全部改写，成为同一个生命体的两个展现形式。  
金泰亨第一次与人进行绑定，他怕自己绑定不成功，所以翻来覆去的折磨了向导很久。向导哭叫的声音依然在他的灵魂里飘荡，他很愧疚，低着头。  
他感觉自己的头被一双手抱住了，田柾国软软的双手抚摸着他。年轻的向导身体里依然有海洋一般腥咸的味道，那是备受疼爱的味道，是一整晚结合留下的暧昧痕迹。向导抱着他，舒展的精神屏障把他们重新笼罩起来。

“你一晚上都没有睡吧”  
田柾国缓慢地说。  
“现在睡一觉吧，我给你造好屏障了，可以放心的睡觉”

哨兵愣愣地点点头，两只手仍然紧紧箍住向导的腰。  
“我怕你像我妈妈一样”

“不会的”  
田柾国用手整理他纠缠在一起的发梢。  
“我很好，不用担心我，睡吧”

哨兵安心地闭上了眼睛。他的精神兽跳了出来，有点疑惑地过来闻田柾国的身体。这似乎与它认识的田柾国不太一样，此时的田柾国气味更加复杂。灰狼闻了一会儿也搞不明白，老老实实地回到主人的身边，像小狗一样窝了起来，也把头埋进前爪里打起了盹。

田柾国躺着看着天花板。他此刻似乎有点明白爱情是什么。  
也不完全是弱点，他想。

END

我也不知道后续会不会有了 以后要是兴致盎然可能会再搞一搞


End file.
